Betrayed to Bonded
by XTheDarkQueenX
Summary: When Harry runs in distress, what does he discover in the castle and where the hell did it take him? One-shot Harry/? mild, implied slash


Betrayed to Bonded

_**Disclaimer **__– I own nothing, all rights go to Rowling & Meyer (damn them for thinking of it first __ )_

He was tired of running, of forcing himself past his limits to place one paw in front of the other. The fact that he even had paws and was running was just another unpleasant surprise after a soul destroying revelation. He had overheard them, overheard how _they_ really felt and that he now had no one on this earth that cared for him and it was _their_ entire fault. _They_ had stopped others getting close to him, isolated him from others and used his fame for _their_ own ends: and for what, so _they_ could kill him without suspicion for money and fame of _their_ own.

He was beyond exhausted when he had come across them, whispering in the library and when _they_ had put up a privacy ward he had gone to walk away as _they_ had accidently included him in it. But then he had heard the way _they_ had said his name, with disgust and a condescending and disdainful tone. As if he was below _their_ notice and worth.

_They_ had gone on to discuss how glad that soon he would be gone, that he would be dead and how much of a 'depressing freak' he really was and the only thing he was good for was his fame and money and wouldn't it be poetic if 'Golden Boy Potter' decided he couldn't take it anymore and followed his dearly departed Godfather by jumping into the veil on the one year anniversary of his death, not to mention it had been a year since the Battle of the Ministry where Voldemort had fallen. And of course his 'best friends and girlfriend' had tried to stop him but he had tied them up before leaving this world, forever with no possibility of return and certainly no evidence for people to discover. _Th__ey_ would be rich and him gone.

He had hid once he heard _them _leaving but stood in shock in how badly he had trusted in the wrong people, how badly that trust had been betrayed. He felt ice cold down to his bones at the realisation that he had no one to back him up or even take some comfort from. Luna and Neville were both still at St Mungo's following the Ministry Battle, Remus was inconsolable after the death of Sirius not to mention unreachable and who else would support Harry over others. Certainly not the Professors they had never believed him and wouldn't over their class favourite, not the Gryffindor's they had always liked every generation of Weasley's, the Hufflepuff's still blamed him for the death of Cedric and the Ravenclaw's / Slytherin's either saw him as below their notice or hated him for the arrests of various family members. So all in all he was completely alone in this world.

At this realisation the dam keeping him numb broke and with it the hold that was keeping him ramrod still. He sprinted towards the only place he knew that was private within this castle, at least for a time; the Chamber of Secrets. Ignoring protesting yells and grumbling as he pushed people out the way, not to mention the astonished looks he gained for the 'traitorous trio' as he had already dubbed them, he ran like the hounds of hell were on his heels.

When at last he reached the Second floor bathroom he had gained a following of mostly everyone in his year, done with their OWL's as he was, and it was only as he skidded past Moaning Myrtle that Granger realised where he was going. "Harry stop", she cried casting a stunning spell that was immediately deflected by Harry as he hissed **"Open"** diving head first before the passageway was truly unlocked and quickly hissed **"Clo****sed"** just as his head was skimmed by another spell.

The bumpy slide down was just as filthy as, and more uncomfortable than, he had remembered but just the feeling of the escapism he got more than made up for that. Harry landed roughly in the rat skeletons and stayed still, letting himself morn for the life he knew he had just lost. The one of blissful ignorance and what he thought was unconditional love, and as Harry lay there in that filthy tunnel one single tear was willingly wept, representing his sorrow but his determination that it was the last thing _they_ ever got from him, including his presence.

After a few moments of well-deserved self-pity Harry picked himself up and moved deeper within the chambers, trying to distract himself with discovering the uncovered secrets that lay down here. _'I mean there must be more than one to be called the Chamber of Secret__**s **__… right'_ Harry reasoned with himself as he picked his way through the cave-in and still open door to the main chamber. As he clambered through Harry came across the monster he had slain. _'It was … huge' _he thought,_ 'how on earth did I survive?' _Harry approached the basilisk cautiously, avoiding the copious pools of blood and venom that still surrounded the slain body of his once great foe. As he examined the slippery coils of the defeated serpent Harry noticed the statue behind it; or more specifically the weird writing carved onto it that looked half-English to Harry but at the same time made no sense at all.

There was one word he definitely recognised though, '_**Open**_' Harry hissed feeling the vibrations as a small passageway emerged just behind one of Slytherin's legs. Harry, now curious beyond belief, ignored all common sense and proceeded down a set of stairs, deeper into the dark, mysterious unknown_. 'After all' _he remarked to himself again_, 'it's not like anyone would care if I were hurt or killed._'

At the same time there was anarchy above in Myrtle's bathroom. The Gryffindor's tried to attack the entrance so they could blindly charge in with Granger ranting a million miles a minute telling them what spells they should be using, the Ravenclaw's all had couriers running back and forth from the library to find the answer from books, the Slytherin's stood and smirked while respecting Potter for his quick getaway while the Hufflepuff's sent a house member to each Professor and waited for the adults to come.

The chaos only increased when one of the Gryffindor's missed their aimed spells hitting one of the Ravenclaw's books, setting it on fire and permanently destroying it. This caused the Ravenclaw's to go up in outrage at the destruction of knowledge as Terry Boot retaliated with a boils hex that was not only deflected by Dean Thomas but deflected to hit Pansy Parkinson whom, in blind pain, flung a bat-bogey curse hitting Susan Bones. All four houses looked at each other before Seamus let out a wild cry, "GET THEM!" The bathroom quickly became an all-out battle field with the Ravenclaw's and the Slytherin's on one side in a temporary alliance against the Gryffindor's while the Hufflepuff's looked in amusement levitating the 'wounded' out when over hexed while also sending sneaky hexes when others weren't looking, regardless of house.

By the time the Professor's arrived the bathroom was in ruins with multiple leaks and holes on every piece of pluming, blast marks into the walls and ceilings not to mention the rising water and generally bad overall condition of most of the students. Most professors stood there with looks of shock upon their faces, unbelieving of the damage and potential harm that had just occurred. One professor however had a smirk that bordered onto a smile of pure joy, almost like Christmas had come early; as the other stood there trying to gather themselves Professor Snape knew exactly what to do. "DENTENTION TILL SEPTEMBER GRANGER, WEASLEY'S FOR ENDANGERING YOUR YEAR!" Professor Snape bellowed pleasure clear in his voice as everyone else jumped before he turned to look at the others considering, he continued in a smooth, dangerous voice. "The rest of you better get started on cleaning this mess up before I think of a better punishment", everyone froze in fear at the threats hidden in that voice, "NOW!" Even the other Professors started scrambling; supplying students with mops, broom, buckets and goodness knows what. As Snape reigned over his domain, he didn't realise the opportunity he had given Harry. One of a lifetime …

….. "DENTENTION!" echoed through the pipes towards Harry, the loud yell caused him to jump just as he was placing his hand upon a table as he staggered through the gloomy darkness. The jump knocked the rotten table over and caused the old broach on top to come crashing down with it. "Ouch" Harry yelped in surprise as the pin of the broach caught his hand and scratched it. Harry squinted towards the floor before gasping in shock as the broach began to shine and glow a pure white that slowly became concentrated on the blood on the tip of the pin; on Harry's blood. "Oh Shi…." Was the last thing muttered from Harry Potter in Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.

"Hello … Harry … You need to wake up now", Harry inwardly groaned at what he perceived to be 'Mione waking him up, he felt like a dragon had just sat on his head and he had run thousands of miles at least. _'He supposed he should get up though' _he remarked to himself '_can't keep Ron from food'. _Harry moved to roll over and stretch but instead of being on his four poster bed rolled into what felt like a tree root! Harry quickly snapped his eyes open to find not Ron or 'Mione or even Hogwarts but a random short, black-haired pixie looking vampire hovering over him in some strange looking meadow. Harry jumped up and ran for his life knowing at least 60% of vampires sided with Voldemort in the last war and could easily be revenge stricken but where was he and where were his friends …. '_Oh' _Harry remembered still running in blind panic. _'How could __**they**__ betray me like that? Use anyone like that?' _It was in this moment Harry felt angrier and rage filled than even Bellatrix LeStrange had made him. It caused his control on his emotions to slip and with it his animagus form to partially come forth allowing him to run faster and longer. What Harry didn't know is it also made his human senses enhanced and his ears to be replaced by a cats as well as a tail.

Due to his panic induced run the Vampire who had discovered him called Sam, "He won't be happy about this … come on come on pick up already" Alice Cullen murmured under her breath. "Sam, Hi it's me Alice Cullen just to let you know there is a random Neko kid running towards the boundary line you might want to stop him and let him calm down before someone sees him okay Bye." She said all this extremely fast and allowed no objections from Sam before hanging up on him, "Alice what .."

In La Push Sam looked at his phone in bafflement but none the less heeded the warning and phased to direct those on patrol to collect this random Neko Kid. '_What the hell?'_ sniggered Paul _'a Neko Kid, do we even know if it's a male or__ female'_ he asked before he started to dream about pounding a hot Neko Chick. _'Knock it off Paul'_ snapped Leah, exasperated (as always) with such thoughts. '_Just go get the Kid already' _Sam sighed;as Paul and Leah neared the boundary line they both felt an increasing pull and tug to get there quicker. _'We get the picture Sam, urgency is needed, no need to Alpha order us'_ Paul complained.

' …_. I'm not doing anything though'_

In his fear induced run Harry sprinted, barely dodging trees and leaping over fallen trunks. _Why do I always end up in the worst situations possible? Where am I and what the hell is this tugging feeling? _Harry stopped abruptly in a small clearing, realising that randomly running towards a 'feeling' was not a good plan. He paced trying to think what sent him here; _it definitely wasn't a portkey, even he didn't knock himself out when using one plus he didn't think the Chamber of Secrets magically had one attuned to his blood, so it must have been an object that reacted to anyone's bloo__d for a specific purpose. But what good did it do by landing him in the middle of nowhere with no idea of what to do next?_

Just as Harry thought that two bear sized wolves came panting into the clearing, both seemed initially shocked when they looked at him before the female wolf burst in spasms and chuckles. The male just sat in shock.

Meanwhile, the wolves had started panicking. '_What do you mean that wasn't you? What else could it be?' 'I dunno Paul; the only things that have that sort of power are the__ alpha orders or our imprints? …. 'Pauls got a pussycat that he has to live with forever!' _Leah cackled with glee. _'You gunna stroke her tail and pet your pussy, what do you know the man-whore that settled for life' _She couldn't wait for the ribbing Paul would get.

Just as she was going to start on the cat wanting his cream jokes the tugging stopped, they looked up to see a clearing ahead and bounded into it, wanting to see Paul's imprint. Both were expecting a bountifully chested Neko chick that would put supermodels to shame, when they found a, none the less beautiful but flat chested, male Leah fell into peals of laughter. '_I'm going to pee myself' _She cackled, her wolf body spasming with the chuckles. Paul just stood in shock; _'My imprint is a Neko DUDE __so that mean what that I'm … Gay!'_ Seeing that his imprint was about to start running he quickly phased back and caught him in a full bodied hold, or to Leah a teddy bear hug.

Harry was seriously weirded out, a big frigging WOLF was laughing at him while another looked like it was going through a mid-life crisis. Then just when he thought they were ignoring him and he could run one turned into a human; a very large, hot, muscled, tanned, naked human. Not to mention Harry knew this wasn't an animagus, in fact it was more like a werewolf transformation bursting from the skin than the sleekness of a transfiguration.

Realising the female wolf must also be able to transform as well and even more ready to run, he was caught and held up against the hot guy and god did he run at a hot temperature. Craning his neck up and scowling at the height difference he offered a shy, hesitant sentence. "Um … Hi uh … do you know where I am I just … um don't know what going on really?" A nervous, sheepish tone emerging in his voice by the end.

When neither of the wolves reacted, Harry spoke louder, "Um ... HELLO", waving his hand in front of the hot, but apparently not all there, guy. Seeming as nothing was working Harry was just about to give up and _Apparate_ to get out of this guy's arms, he looked into Harry's eyes.

Harry's magic swirled away from him, causing it to flow from him into this wolf-man, no into his soul mate, the only one who could complete him and his magic but was rarely found within the Magical World. Harry sighed in contentment of feeling complete and made no move to resist what his magic was doing, feeling it wind closer in this man's soul to form an unbreakable steel cable that shined and twisted a rainbow of colours throughout. Red for both theirs passions, green for their loves of nature, blue for their shared calmness and acceptance of life and a rare baby, pink to symbolise the love held for their mothers. All this and more was felt, acknowledged and accepted within seconds yet felt like centuries had passed them by.

Paul too saw and felt all this and realised that though he was evermore connected to this man, he felt no different. He was free to do things as he wished and although he wasn't going to resist the imprint he realised that unlike his pack mates he wasn't going to change because of it and he was certainly going to take control of it.

Taking a closer look upon his mate he saw strength that his wolf howled at in pleasure, though his outside appearance made him an extremely delicate and beautiful looking man it was his eyes that caught Paul's interest. They were hardened by war and life but still retained innocence and had the hope to live on every day. They had the wisdom of lifetimes yet the spark of mischievous that childhood brings had not yet faded. They spoke of love both lost and newly found, and within those eyes he found his future … their shared future.

**The End**


End file.
